


Linguistic Exercise

by cynicalwerewolf



Series: Snapshots of a Non-Existant Life [4]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalwerewolf/pseuds/cynicalwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duv encounters a new piece of vocabulary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linguistic Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a break from all the angst I'm in the middle of in all my other fics. This is complete and utter fluff.

“So,” Duv leaned back to look Captain Petros Demas in the eye, the Solstice Sector Chief looked distinctly uncomfortable with his attention. Duv knew his reputation as a stickler for protocol hadn’t been completely changed by his association with Miles, much to his pleasure. Shaking his head slightly, Duv continued his questioning, “How did you manage to capture the entire Free Komarran Dawn organization when at your last dispatch, you were barely making headway into infiltrating a suspected front for a relatively minor protest group?”

Captain Demos shifted slightly, before saying, “Would you believe our plan got utterly Milesed?”

“Utterly _what_?” Duv was familiar with most of the common ImpSec slang, but this was a new one to him.

Demos paused, before saying, “Milesed, sir.”

“And what does it mean for something to be Milesed? And how exactly did this bit of phraseology come about?”

“Well,” Demos took a deep breath, before finally saying, “You do know that Lord Vorkosigan’s file makes absolutely no sense?” He paused long enough for Duv to pause and nod, although Duv didn’t think that Demos was expecting the slight smile on Duv’s face, “But we’ve noticed that whatever he was doing always ended up being good for Barrayar, even if Illyan was fuming about the mess and plans. So a plan that gets Milesed means it went completely off the rails, but the end results were better than anyone could dream, either positively or negatively.”

That fit far better than Duv wanted to think about. Shaking his head, Duv said, “So, the plan was utterly Milesed?”

* * *

“Were you aware that you have become a piece of ImpSec slang?” Miles stopped his first violent inclination, swiveling his chair about to look at an almost smirking Duv.

Deciding to go along with Duv’s playful mood, especially because that side of his lover hadn’t been indulged recently, Miles stretched and said, “No. I wasn’t aware of becoming vocabulary. Am I vocal or written? What part of speech am I?”

“A verb,” Duv answered, “And you are most certainly vocal, in every sense of the word.”

Miles arched an eyebrow at that. Duv rarely engaged in dirty talk outside of the walls of the bedroom. Nor was he usually this forward. He found himself responding, standing to plaster himself along the other man, “You, Commodore Galeni, have piqued my interest.”

“I can tell,” Duv said dryly, “And if you Miles my plans, I hope it is my dreams you go beyond, and not my nightmares.”

Even in his rather hazy state, Miles picked up on Duv’s giving him the new piece of vocabulary he’d discovered, as well as its definition. With a smile, he said, “Well, let’s see what happens.” And ducked the mock blow Duv aimed at him.

* * *

It always slightly amazed Duv how _tactile_ Miles was during intimate moments. For all his seeming openness, Miles avoided touch for the most part. Perhaps it was due to the former fragility of his bones, or ImpSec induced paranoia, but whatever it was, Duv was honored that Miles let his guard down with him.

Miles shifted slightly, and muttered, “Stop thinking so loud, you’ll wake the cat.”

Looking at the cat that had apparently decided to join them after things stopped being active, Duv planted a soft kiss in Miles’s hair, and allowed himself to relax into sleep. He might be completely Milesed in a different sense of the term, but right now…that didn’t seem bad at all.


End file.
